Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200112195057
Red Broly (Dbz adaptions) vs Old Man Omniface (Comicplant) red broly's profile: Tier: High Boundless Memetic Name: Red Broly Origin: Dbz Gender: Male Age: At least 37 years old Classification: Legendary Saiyan | Red Energy Infused Being (broly did not transform to get this form, first he obtained energy absorption, power absorption, then he went through red infusion) (broly was not in ss4 before this, and was only in his legendary saiyan form) (form 3) | Red Saiyan | Humanoid Alien | Cosmic Balancer | Fighter | Plant grower (makes grapes) | Archer (also became an archer) Powers and Abilities: 'https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Broly_(Toei) 's powers | Power Absorption | Energy Absorption | Red infusion Aura: Aura can break any surface if activated | Spaceflight | Space Breathing | Red Infusion Kick: Broly infuses his leg with red infusion aura and kicks whatever he is attacking, whatever he sucessfuly kicks (100% sucess rate), disenegrates | Red Infusion Shield: Broly's red infusion aura is a shield in itself and protects broly from all energy and spirit attacks 'Attack Potency: High Boundless Memetic Speed: High Boundless Memetic Lifting Strength: High Boundless Memetic Striking Strength: High Boundless Memetic Durability: 'High Boundless Memetic' Stamina: High Boundless Memetic Range: High Boundless Memetic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (broly's intelligence slightly got higher during his red infusion transition) | Possibly Higher by his newer occupations Weaknesses: Red infusion aura is weak to water manipulation if he gets attacked directly and on his body's center | None Notable -- old man omniface's profile Tier: 10C | Far Higher ''' '''Name: Old Man Omniface Origin: Comicplant Gender: Male Age: About 66 | mentally far younger (11-14) Classification: Unknown Humanoid | Former Combat Host | Low Class Scientist | Pickup Fireleague baseball player | Egg Collector (collects eggs to make eggs for breakfast) | Possible Old Man | Possible Magical Being Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Telepathy, Stat amplification, Soul Creation, Internet Surfing, Knowledge Granting, Weapon Creation, Limited ability Creation (can create class 3 or lower superpowers), 10% Toon Force, Hammerspace Attack Potency: Below Human Level | Far Higher Speed: Below Human Level | Far Higher ' 'Lifting Strength: Below Ant Level | Extremely Far Higher ' 'Striking Strength: Below Human Level | Far Higher ' 'Durability: Below Human Level | Far Higher ' 'Stamina: Ironically High (went on the computer for 30 years straight without tiring) | Possibly Limitless Range: Melee Range | Far Higher Standard Equipment: Equipment from hammerspace Intelligence: Average (not able to solve math problems, however imagination surpasses that of the his world's most imagantive people, so can be attributed to slight intelligence increase) | Creative in combat (was a combat host) Weaknesses: Cannot do anything -- both stats converted to tier low 4C all on, distance 20ft , large sunny beach-city third form broly / red broly (same # as legendary super saiyan form) base old man omniface -- old man omniface wins by telepathy (counter regeneration, counter combat) + combat. (red broly never gained telepath-resistance abilities or telepathy resistant strength or lost it, when he went through red infusion) (all necessary counters). old man omniface wins 9.5 or higher/10 'unranked battle '